A Pact No One Can Break - Or Can They?
by Moon2
Summary: Four friends have the same dream. After landing in 1899 Manhattan, New York City they meet up with the boys. Will their friendship be broken? Or will their bond become stronger than ever? Read and find out!!!
1. 1899 Manhattan...

Hey every1! Cue asked me 2 write dis story and it involves a couple of NML members including myself! Enjoy and R&R!!!  
  
  
  
The four girls giggled endlessly as they watched their all time favorite movie, Newsies in the attic. Gloria, Katie, Dani and Amanda enjoyed the movie so much, that they had given each other newsie nicknames. Gloria was Cue, Dani Moon; Amanda Morning Glory (MG for short); and Katie Sparkles.  
  
A while after the girls had continuously sung along to the lyrics and talked about which newsie was best, they were all snuggled in their sleeping bags dreaming… 


	2. Jack Kelly...

BRIGHT LIGHTS GLIMMER AS THE GIRLS GO BACK IN TIME, HEARING RACETRACKS VOICE…  
  
"In 1899, the streets of New York City echoed with the voices of newsies. Peddling the newspapers of Joseph Pulitzer, William Randolph Hearst and other giants of the newspaper world. On every corner you saw 'em carrying the banner, bringing you the news for a penny a pape. Poor orphans and runaways, the newsies were a ragged army, without a leader. But one day, all that changed…"  
  
The girls looked around the alleyway, confused and dazed. "Where are we?" Amanda demanded, looking around, "weren't we sleeping over your house, Cue?" she asked Gloria.  
  
Cue nodded silently and confused. She looked over to where Katie was sleeping soundly. Suddenly, Katie sat u groggily,"Huh? Where's Race?" she asked.  
  
Gloria, Dani and Amanda laughed and went over to help the girl to her feet. "Where are we?" Katie asked.  
  
Amanda looked at Katie, "I was just asking that a minute ago. One minute we're sleeping, the next in this grungy alleyway."  
  
"Oh!" Katie giggled, "then lets go see what's at the other end of this alley!" she said as she walked pass the garbage cans and towards the sunlight.  
  
"Whoa! Look at that ladies dress! We can't possibly still be in 2002." Dani said as they stepped into the cobblestone street.  
  
Gloria walked up to an old lady hobbling down the street, "Excuse me, miss?" she said as the lady turned to look at her and narrowed her eyes on her jeans and t-shirt, "erm, what year is it?"  
  
The old women looked at the 4 friends and frowned, "It is the year 1899. Do you need the date too?" she asked sarcastically and walked away muttering to herself.  
  
"Damn, she was mean," Dani exclaimed. Katie suddenly put a hand to her stomach, "Whoa, all this wondering and time traveling made me hungry." Amanda searched her pockets and found that they were empty.  
  
"Well," she replied to Katie, "we're gonna have to use our knowledge of stealing from the newsies."  
  
"But we can't steal! Its wrong!" Gloria hissed at the statement, but Amanda was already gone walking nonchalantly near a cart of apples.  
  
A moment later all 4 girls were running down the street, "Hey! Come back here you little scoundrels!" the ugly man with the beer belly shouted after them.  
  
Still running and unaware of where they were heading, Katie bumped into a tall boy and fell to the ground.  
  
Looking up, she gaped at the newsie before her. It was Jack Kelly! Jack grinned and helped Katie to her feet, "I..you…youre Jack!" she exclaimed happily as her face lit up with proud recognition.  
  
Dani, Amanda and Gloria looked at each other with wide eyes and giggled as they watched Katie stand there in front of her favorite newsie of all time.  
  
"Glad ta know my names getting around" Jack replied with an amused look, "and who are you'se?" he asked the girls.  
  
Before any of the girls could reply, Dani spoke up, "I'm Moon, this" she said pointing to Amanda and Gloria, "is Morning Glory and Cue. That there before you is Sparkles."  
  
Jack grinned, " The names Kelly. Jack Kelly. I'se be pleased ta show ya round Manhattan. D'ya need a place ta stay?" he asked and led them away, giving them a tour of 1899 New York City… 


End file.
